


Rules of childhood

by orphan_account



Series: Batjokes multichoice entries [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, batjokes multichoice, seriously wat, weird stuff, what did i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman is intrigued and sickened by the Joker-<br/>A child, trained as an assassin and a killing machine like many other children from a young age. What is different about him is that he worshiped Batman, instead of hating him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of childhood

Age change Au

“ _Batman_...” The scarred boy with green hair whispers to him, almost with a religious fanaticism. He sticks his tongue out and licks his scars.

Batman wonders who exactly could do this, turn an innocent child into a killing machine, who slaughter innocents and criminals both during  the night.

The preteen, probably only twelve or thirteen years old, looks up to the man in the kevlar armour as a rival and an object of  **worship**.

Bruce thinks, that in some sick way, the boy loves him. It shines through poisonous green orbs and calls out to him, grabbing him and dragging him down to the pit of acid and  _sugar_  that is the Joker.

Joker is trained, from birth to kill. It’s a dog-eat-dog world that he has been born into and one that he stands out the most. He loves it, killing and chasing, being a predator, feeling the stench of blood in the air and the taste of it on his tongue.

So when Batman first appeared, to Gotham city and starts to attack the mob and his organisation and ‘parents,’ he decided at this moment  that he would be with Batman, forever and ever and no one will ever get in the way.

 

When he first met the Batman it was in a crowd. Well, it was a fight. Batman barges in one of the ‘training sessions’ he has with the other boys and girls in the group, and he looks him in those eyes.

Those black, black eyes, burning with fury and disgust as he punches them, fighting but only knocking them out. Joker loves those eyes. He would like to carve them out and keep them in a jar, but that would mean that they would become dull and lifeless. And the Joker could not  have that.

 

* * *

 

When Bruce first heard of the organisation and it’s works within America, especially Gotham City, he was sickened.

A group of rouge government officials hiring mentally sick criminals and mercenaries to train abandoned, or kidnapped children to do their  biddings, giving them names like ‘Scarecrow’ and ‘Poison Ivy’ and forcing them to kill, and enjoy it.

He charges into something akin to a ‘training session,’ finding him fighting children around the age of nine or ten. He was hesitant at first, but their methods, always going for the kill, made his heart sink. How could they twist a child’s mind like this?!

How  _did_ they?

And then Batman saw him. The small, younger boy with the green hair and green eyes and painted face and those scars. He must have been  one of the ‘accelerates.’ Those who excel at killing.

 

The boy did not run over and help his ‘classmates’ in fighting him. When all the other children fell over, and is cuffed and the police is called,  Batman turns to face the child, who is holding out two small knives, one in each hand.

“You are batman? I am the Joker.” The boy grins at him. A predatory grin. “ **Stop this**.” Batman orders. If he could even save one of them.

 

Not that it seems he could. The boy charges at him with the knife. He was fast, and twisted and flitted around the room with the elegance of  a dancer. Batman did defeat him- fast-

These children are not as strong as him now, but what of when they grow up? Batman grits his teeth.

 

He knocks the boy out, dragging him away from the others when the police came, possibly to hold then release them into the adoption system until they get adopted, presumably by the same people that turned them into **_monsters_**.

 

In a way, he thought it would be better if he helped the boy- the Joker. Maybe, Bruce could do what everyone else could not- help.

In some way, Batman thought he loved the Joker, too.


End file.
